Techniques for modeling reservoir architectures based on depositional and/or erosional events exist. Some of these techniques fall into one of two separate categories, cellular-based models that breakdown a reservoir into a series of cells and model flow events in the reservoir on a cell by cell basis, and vectorial-based models in which a centerline of a flow event through the reservoir is determined and the impact of the flow event on the geometric architecture of the reservoir is based around the path of this centerline.
In vectorial-based models, centerline paths are generally determined either stochastically or based on a previous geometric architecture of the reservoir (e.g., based on the steepest gradient). However, neither of these approaches alone provides a sufficient approximation of centerline paths. As a result, the accuracy of these vectorial-based modeling approaches may be impaired.
Once a centerline path through a reservoir is determined, conventional modeling techniques model a geobody associated with a flow event about the centerline. The shape of this geobody is generally determined based solely on predetermined parameters dictating the width, depth, etc. of the geobody. These parameters are usually not expressed in terms of the environmental conditions that impact the formation of geobodies in actuality, but instead are a function of the mathematical constructs implemented to form the geobody about the centerline path in the model. As a result, these parameters are generally not accessible, conceptually, for geologists, geophysicists, and/or other personnel without a relatively in-depth understanding of the mathematical constructs that define the geobody.